


Fascination (podfic)

by seramirez (boxofdelights)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofdelights/pseuds/seramirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray enjoys the view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fascination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111710) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



Length: 3:20 minutes  
File Size: 3.05 MB (mp3)  
Download: http://www.dropbox.com/s/wbqzamzjol3ifwt/fascination.mp3?m  
Streaming link: http://soundcloud.com/boxofdelights/fascination


End file.
